


The Statue in the Park

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: After getting stood up by his date, Wooyoung befriends a park statue.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	The Statue in the Park

Yeosang was not alive. He was never alive, at least not to his recollection. Whether the doings of a hex, the madcap creation of a higher power or simply just reincarnation of a man who gave up humanity for eternal beauty, he was not so lucky as to be gifted the insight to his being. Instead, only given a couple of senses and the consciousness to interpret them as consolation for the absurdity of his existence.

It was bright that afternoon. Though Yeosang was not gifted with the sense of touch to feel the sun on him, he watched the townsfolk pass through the park with parasols and caps. A young man had scrambled up beside him, taking cover in the shade he provided.

While Yeosang could not feel, he could hear and see. The young man was handsome, thumbing through messages on his phone, growing more distraught by the minute if the sighs and swears were anything to go off of.

"She fucking stood me up," he hissed beneath his breath. After pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked up directly at Yeosang. He pulled his phone up and arm back to get selfies with Yeosang. "Such a beautiful statue," he said, scrolling through the recent photos.

After nearly a century of hearing it, Yeosang no longer felt pride. Instead, he was far more interested in the swell and sudden fall of emotion from the human.

"I guess you're my date today." He slid to the ground, sitting at Yeosang's base. "I'm Wooyoung. What's your name, beautiful?" He paused, then peered over at the nameplate on the statue. "Yeosang. That's a pretty name."

Wooyoung then proceeded to confide in Yeosang, and Yeosang listened. He was charmed by the stories, moved by the small frustrations he heard in Wooyoung's voice. He was swept up by the minutiae in gesture and movement. When Wooyoung laughed, his hair would jostle. When he breathed, his chest would rise and fall rhythmically. His mouth would curve in such interesting ways as he spoke.

How lovely, Yeosang thought, for Wooyoung to be so lively.

"Thank you for listening to me." Wooyoung stood up, reaching up to Yeosang's shoulder. "Same time next week?" He laughed to himself and made off.

What Yeosang hadn't anticipated was that Wooyoung had made an actual promise of it. "Hey, Yeosang." Wooyoung leaned in, got another picture. "I hope you had a good week. I wonder what kind of things you saw."

He thought of the week's events. Dull as they were, he wished he could share them with Wooyoung. Once again, Wooyoung took refuge in his shade and recounted the week's events, sparing no minor detail.

The same happened the following week, and the week after that, where Yeosang could live vicariously through this man's stories and conversation. He always wondered what Wooyoung got out of it, though, until he leaned back, resting his head against Yeosang's concrete calves. "You're really comforting, for some reason. Sometimes I think you're actually listening."

One week Wooyoung brought along one of his actual dates, though it was the dead of night. By then, the park activity had died down to a lull.

"This is my friend Yeosang," Wooyoung introduced. "Yeosang, this is San."

San laughed and bowed to Yeosang. "A pleasure to meet you."

"He's kind of quiet," Wooyoung said with a sheepish laugh of his own. "But he's a great listener."

"I can imagine." San pulled Wooyoung in with an arm, pressing close to his side. He pressed a kiss into his neck, right beneath his jaw and the laughter turned to quiet, breathy giggles. "I hope he doesn't mind us."

Across the walkway, they seated themselves on the park bench. Almost immediately, they embraced each other, lips slotted in a deep and slow kiss, interrupted by loud breaths and quiet questions that Yeosang only heard every third word to.

While his emotions had been dulled by years of exposure to human behavior, he felt himself become nervous and excited at seeing San pull up the hem of Wooyoung's shirt, closing a mouth over his nipple. Wooyoung's eyes made contact with Yeosang's.

San had Wooyoung lay back on the bench. While the two didn't strip completely, both popped open the front of their jeans and fished their erections out over top, grinding against each other with San taking both in hand.

It was far from the first time a young couple had sex in front of him, but this was the first time in a long time where it made Yeosang feel something. Like fire, or what he thought fire would feel like. He could hardly take his eyes off Wooyoung, who kept looking over at him with coy, knowing smiles as if the man could see beyond the surface and sensed that Yeosang was affected.

No matter the centuries that passed, he'd never forget the breath of a sigh, like a breeze in summer, when Wooyoung came. He'd never forget the eyes, lidded in his direction and focused more on him than his date. He'd never forget the lips that were parted and mouthing his name over and over again, the 'Yeosang's beautiful on his lips.

For that moment in time, Yeosang's desire was all encompassing. And for that brief, most human of experiences, he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired very loosely by the movie The Blood of a Poet.


End file.
